Idilio teñido de rojo
by Mei GalacticRaccoon
Summary: Después de acceder a acompañar a su madre a una de sus fiestas, Rose Lalonde conoce a Kanaya Maryam, una troll que roba todo su interés en solo unos segundos. Bajo un complicado panorama las chicas comenzaran un romance intenso, que puede o no llegar a buenos términos. (Aun hago resúmenes malos)/ AU/ Lemon/ Violencia.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh Dioz, esto es algo complicado para mi, nenes..._

_Veran, es primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y todo nació tan de pronto,  
lo tenia en el pc hace tiempo, me gustaba la idea, pero no me decidia._

_Después__ de ver que realmente había interés por un fanfic RoseMary, simplemente me decidí y lo hice._

_AQUÍ__ LO TIENEN ;-;_

_Es algo flojito el comienzo, pero luego vendrá lo bueni uvu_

_ Disfrútenlo, espero les guste y tal._

* * *

Hace mucho, la existencia de los troll en el mundo humano fue vista como una figura demoníaca a la cual la iglesia y sus seguidores perseguían con fuerza.

Años han pasado desde ese suceso, pero aun así, los trolls no pueden darse el lujo de pasearse por la calle a vista y paciencia del mundo.

Y aunque ahora no son perseguidos más que por grupos minoritarios, las personas aún les temen y se mantienen alejados de ellos a base de las antiguas historias sobre ellos.

Ellos pueden vivir tranquilos en este mundo, bajo estrictas leyes dictadas según el país. Algunos son más tolerantes, pero la mayoría cumple la misma normativa.

Solo pueden salir al anochecer; Si salen de día, deben estar perfectamente camuflados con los humanos y si alguno es encontrado rompiendo alguna ley de estas, será llevado a una "cárcel" especial, donde muchas veces eran torturados meses antes de ser liberados.

Hoy en día hay personas que no les temen y luchan por que sus derechos sean igualados, pero el comportamiento de algunos individuos de la raza misma, es la mayor razón por la que la gente sigue temiéndoles.

Viven como seres clandestinos bajo la ignorancia de las personas que les juzgan como si su raza del fin de la humanidad se tratara.

Rose Lalonde, es de las que no es capaz de mirarles como si fueran monstruos.

Su posición antes de conocerle a "ella" era neutral y egoísta… pero desde ese día, su mentalidad cambio influenciada por un sentimiento teñido del color de la pasión.

Rojo.

.

Cansada de lidiar con su madre ebria y sus coqueteos incesantes hacia desconocidos (o peor aún, conocidos), la Lalonde decidió salir de la fiesta a la cual había sido invitada junto a su progenitora.

La verdad ese tipo de reuniones sociales no le iban para nada. No podía creer que su vestido nuevo, de color negro, ajustado y con una cinta rosa atravesando su cintura, estuviera manchado con vino por culpa de esa mujer.

Decidió sentarse en el césped, el clima era cálido para ser de noche, ya que estaban en verano.

Cogió de su bolso una especie de diario y un lápiz, disponiéndose a escribir una de las tantas historias que se le venían a la mente cada ciertos momentos, pero algo logro detenerla.

Un ruido extraño.

Pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

Levanto su vista para encontrarse con la mirada intensa de una chica de ojos verdes.

Lo extraño de esta, es que la esclerótica de los ojos de la chica, era de color amarillo, además de su piel gris, colmillos largos y visibles, aparte de su detalle más notorio… sus cuernos.

Estaba ante una chica troll, muy atractiva por lo demás.

De cabello corto color azabache, labios negros y expresión indiferente, lucía un vestido rojo intenso atravesado por un cinturón negro en la cintura, con una hebilla en forma del signo virgo, junto a un par de guantes hasta el codo del mismo color del vestido.

Su presencia era elegante y hasta majestuosa, Rose le miraba fijamente con sus intensos ojos violeta.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-pregunto de una manera muy cortés, la troll.

— Rose la miro con detenimiento, era algo más alta que ella, podía notarlo aun desde el suelo- Claro, el césped no es de mi propiedad- esbozo una sonrisa, con sus labios pintados de negro.

— ¿No te incomoda mi presencia, verdad?-pregunto la chica, tomando su distancia.

— El que sea humana, no quiere decir que rebose de ignorancia como mis pares-aclaro la rubia, haciendo que la chica de piel gris se sienta mucho más cómoda.

— Soy Kanaya Maryam-se presentó la morena.

— Rose Lalonde, un gusto.

— Por tu expresión al verme llegar, puedo animarme a preguntar si soy la primera de mi raza que conoces en persona- continuo la conversación.

Desde el momento de su llegada, Kanaya se había ganado el interés de la rubia.

Rose guardo su cuadernillo y su lápiz, quería conversar con aquella chica que lucía tan elegante e interesante.

— Así es-sonrió mirándole fijo- debo decirte que, ahora más que nunca, puedo afirmar que somos una raza realmente ignorante e intolerante.

— ¿Eso es una especie de alago?- la troll parecía confundida.

— Puedes tomarlo como gustes, solo se me hace incomprensible que os miren como inferiores-susurro, esperando no herir la sensibilidad de la otra.

— Estamos aquí por necesidad, no hemos venido con intenciones de incordiar en su planeta por lo cual seguimos la normativa al pie de la letra… al menos la mayoría de nosotros.

Así, ambas chicas charlaron durante largas horas, las cuales parecían solo minutos ante su percepción.

Kanaya le contó a Rose que sus ancestros no tenían las mismas intenciones que la actual raza troll, por lo que los actos cometidos por estos desencadenaron aún más la desconfianza hacia su raza en la tierra.

También compartieron intereses en común, tales como la lectura, la moda e incluso comida.

Rose pensó que esa chica era la persona más interesante que había podido conocer durante toda su vida, al menos salir de fiesta con su madre le había llevado a conocerle.

.

El frio comenzó al fin a hacerse presente, eran altas horas de la madrugada y ambas decidieron entrarse, el césped ya estaba húmedo y el viento hacia que las hojas de los arboles terminaran por enredarse en sus cabellos.

Después de entrar nuevamente a la casa, donde algunos continuaban de fiesta, pero más calmados, las chicas buscaron un lugar silencioso y acogedor.

Finalmente se hallaron con una habitación similar a una biblioteca.

— ¿Está bien estar en este lugar sin consentimiento?-intrigada pregunto la chica de ojos violeta.

— Tienes mi consentimiento-sonrió la troll.

— Espera, ¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunto, algo sorprendida.

— ¿Pensabas que vivíamos en cuevas o algo así?- rio un poco la más alta, dejando aún más al descubierto sus colmillos ya visibles.

— No sabía que se les permitía tener este tipo de propiedades, eso es lo que había escuchado hace algún tiempo.

— Solo es por la relación de mi madre con empresarios humanos, la gran mayoría de nosotros vive en barrios de poca monta o en viviendas simples.

— ¿Estudian?-dijo con un tono curioso.

— Sí, pero vamos a escuelas nocturnas, nos hacen clases para enseñarnos su cultura humana e implementarnos en la sociedad, eso me parece absurdo con las normativas, pero quizá signifique que están planteando dejarnos vivir de manera "normal" es un futuro- explico.

— Espero así sea.

Realmente en ese momento Rose no mentía, realmente lo esperaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quería realmente mantener el contacto con aquella nueva amiga a la cual tuvo la suerte de conocer, pero con todo lo de la normativa era algo difícil.

No es que le incomodara salir de noche, era algo que realmente le encantaba.

El sombrío silencio que se generaba la embriagaba durante la noche, el olor a vacío le fascinaba, simplemente no podía encontrar eso durante el día y entre tantas personas.

Pero tenía estudios y quehaceres que le impedían mantener un horario así.

— ¿Piensas en algo?-interrumpió Kanaya.

— Si-sonrió- quisiera que nos mantuviéramos en contacto de ahora en adelante.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

A partir de allí, una amistad (o algo mas) se había formado entre ambas con la convicción de poder seguir fortaleciéndose con el tiempo.

Aun si debían estar dispuestas a tener ciertos prejuicios sobre ellas o intentar disponer de tiempo para forjar esa relación.

Rose estaba convencida de que finalmente valdría la pena.

* * *

_Se que es corto, por eso les puedo asegurar que el capitulo dos esta un poco mas largo y casi listo._

_Mas adelante (capitulo tres, mas o menos) aparecerán mas personas...  
medio malvados, pero que no lo son realmente uvu_

_HABRÁN__ MAS PAREJAS 3_

_Es que no puedo dejar de poner las que me parecen adorables uvu_

_No les haré mas spoiler :c_

_Les amo 3 Dejen un review para saber si les gusto y que les gustaría aquí._

_También acepto gustosisisisima las criticas constructivas y todo :3_

_Nos leemos nenitos y nenitas 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capitulo lo tenia listo hace bastante, de echo escribí ambos el mismo día,  
pero con todo el problema que cause del notebook de mi mamá ;-; no había podido subirlo._

_A partir de aquí comienza a desarrollarse mas el romance, pero aun falta para llegar al lemon,  
y como nunca he escrito algo como esto y menos aun esta pareja,  
sera una experiencia nueva (?)_

_Bueno espero les agrade (l)_

* * *

Era ya la hora.

En el cielo no había rastros de día y la oscuridad nocturna estaba presente en toda su extensión.

La Lalonde evitaba encontrarse frente a frente con su madre junto a la infaltable copa que siempre traía a mano.

Claro que era algo despreocupada, pero si se enteraba de que la chica comenzaba a salir por las noches a escondidas, podría tener algo de problemas.

No era estricta, pero le exigía lo mínimo, cuidar sus notas en la escuela y hábitos.

Sin pensar más en aquello, Rose salió por la puerta trasera de su casa, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque realmente su madre era bastante distraída como para escucharla.

Comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad para disfrutar la noche y fundirse con ella algunos momentos, amaba las noches de verano casi más que a cualquier cosa. Le encantaba sentir el silencio de las calles y mirar las estrellas, ese espacio infinito que le invitaba a fantasear.

Sin darse cuenta llego muy rápido al punto de encuentro, fuera de la casa de la chica.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que ella le dio anteriormente por teléfono, no llamo como cualquier visitante lo haría, si no que rodeo la casa, para lanzar algunas piedrecillas pequeñas a la que se suponía era la ventana que daba a la habitación de la troll.

A los minutos la chica en cuestión se asomó, dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo. Parecía una escena típica de alguna obra, tal vez ella era una especie de sensual Julieta y Rose un Romeo algo oscuro.

Kanaya hizo un gesto, indicándole que debía esperar mientras ella bajaba, la rubia asintió, algo ansiosa. Llevaba esperando verle desde su primer encuentro y habían planeado con anterioridad todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Pronto vio llegar a la chica, por lo que también parecía su puerta trasera.

— Llegaste muy puntual- sonrió la troll.

— No suelo ser impuntual, la verdad soy algo impaciente y no me gusta hacerle a los demás lo que no me gustaría que me hicieran a mí-aclaro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Pasa, mi madre a salido a una de esas fiestas con personas influyentes, espero todo marche bien-dijo con un notable tono de preocupación, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el interior de la casa.

— ¿Por qué podría marchar mal?- pregunto Rose, intrigada.

— Entre esas personas, hay quienes no aprueban la presencia de nuestra raza aquí y podría causarle problemas- aseguro, suspirando.

— Ya veo…

Ambas chicas se sentaron en lo que parecía la sala de estar. Un enorme sillón, una chimenea sin prender por motivos de la estación, una televisión y otras cosas como muebles refinados, adornaban el escenario.

— No te preocupes, seguro hay quienes la acompañan y no dejaran que alguien le incordie-sonrió de manera cálida- Además pude ver a tu madre el día que nos conocimos, luce como una mujer que no se dejaría pisotear por nadie-aseguro.

— Así es-asintió, sintiéndose mucho mejor siendo reconfortada por su amiga- Por eso tiene tal influencia aun en un mundo como este, le admiro de cierta manera-confeso.

Ya más calmada, la Maryam saco desde una estantería cercana lo que parecía ser su libro favorito, compartiéndolo con la chica de ojos violetas.

Luego de comparar gusto literario y hablar sobre sus obras favoritas, comenzaron a hablar de cosas más privadas, poco a poco, para conocerse más. Ambas estaban ansiosas de saber todo sobre la otra.

Rose comprobó que la chica era un poco más de dos años mayor que ella, luciendo con mucha gracia lo que serían 18 años humanos, mientras ella tenía unos recientes 16.

Kanaya se atrevió a decir que su actitud era mucho más madura que cualquier chica de 16 que conociera, incluyendo chicas de su raza.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron desde conocer cosas simples como sus signos zodiacales (Kanaya era virgo y Rose Sagitario) hasta inmiscuirse en aspectos de nivel personal bastante íntimos, sin lucir incomodas ante esto. Ambas sentían que entre ellas se generaba mucha confianza.

— ¿Los troll tienen algún tipo de conflicto si se trata de entablar una relación amorosa con un humano?-pregunto de pronto la rubia.

La Maryam se sonrojo levemente ante aquella pregunta, la cual le había tomado por sorpresa.

— Bien, las relaciones interraciales no están prohibidas en nuestra cultura, somos bastantes abiertos en ese sentido…- la rubia le miraba intrigada.

Kanaya pasó a explicarle el romance troll, el cual era bastante complejo, constando de cuadrantes y colores para diferenciar cada sentimiento.

— En la cultura humana solo existe un tipo de romance, el cual correspondería al Matesprit en el caso de los troll- finalizo su explicación.

— Ya veo, ¿eso quiere decir que son polígamos?- rose no se veía muy convencida ante esta idea.

— Podría decirse que es aceptable decir eso… aunque quien entabla una relación de Matesprit es equivalente a una noviazgo humano, por lo cual la infidelidad no es aceptable, al menos por mi parte-aclaro.

— Me gusta como piensas-sonrió la rubia, sintiéndose aliviada por alguna razón.

Las dos continuaron hablando, Rose supuso que la chica al contrario de ella, si había tenido relaciones amorosas anteriormente y al preguntar pudo confirmarlo.

Kanaya le relato su experiencia, al parecer no grata. Su romance anterior había terminado por culpa de las infidelidades de su anterior pareja.

Rose sintió que la chica de ojos verdes no estaba del todo cómoda con esas preguntas, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema y pasar el resto de la noche hablando sobre literatura romántica.

.

Había sido una noche estupenda, aunque ambas debieron sacrificar bastante a cambio de poder estar juntas.

La Maryam había faltado a sus clases nocturnas y Rose iría a la escuela, pero el sueño le ganaría durante esas largas horas, a pesar de que había dormido durante la tarde el día anterior.

Estaban frente a la puerta, en silencio. La madre de Kanaya aún no volvía de su fiesta y ambas se negaban a comenzar la despedida.

— Fue…- Kanaya sentía que debía partir de alguna manera.

— Una experiencia agradable, quisiera se repita pronto-interrumpió Rose.

— Exacto-sonrió la mayor- pero no quiero que tus estudios o tus horarios acostumbrados se vean afectados por esto.

— Descuida, ya me las arreglare-aseguro la chica- debemos encontrar una manera de que tus estudios tampoco se vean perjudicados.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en forjar esta relación amistosa con una troll?-pregunto súbitamente la morena, desviando la mirada.

Rose le miro con detenimiento, la chica se abrazaba a si misma de manera insegura y un poco de tristeza se podía notar en sus ojos.

— Nunca había conocido antes a alguien como tú, Kanaya- aseguro, mirándole fijo.

— Temo que los prejuicios que sufrimos nosotros tengas que cargarlos tu solo por verte implicada con alguien como yo- insistía.

— Las personas siempre han tenido prejuicios sobre mí, solo por ser yo, incluso siendo una humana al igual que ellos-aseguro- los humanos rebosan de ignorancia y siempre criticaran a quien es diferente.

Kanaya lo pensó un momento, los ojos violetas de la menor le miraban fijo, esperando algo.

Volvió a meditarlo por última vez. Tal vez era algo apresurado, quizás estaba cometiendo un error, pero prefería arriesgarse ahora, pues más adelante una respuesta negativa le afectaría aún más.

— Dime Rose, ¿Los humanos tienen algún conflicto si se trata de entablar una relación amorosa con un troll?- sonriendo algo nerviosa, sabía que Rose entendería hacia donde iba con aquella pregunta.

Rose soltó una pequeña risita.

— Claro que lo tienen… - pronuncio con voz más baja- incluso si dos personas del mismo sexo, siendo humanas, son discriminadas.

— ¿Eso de verdad ocurre?

Kanaya estaba algo impresionada, los humanos eran realmente poco tolerantes incluso con su raza misma, no podía llegar a entender el porqué de tantas etiquetas.

— Si, ocurre- respondió la rubia.

— Ya veo…- la Maryam había tomado esa respuesta casi como una bofetada hacia su disimulada proposición.

— Kanaya, yo no represento a todos los idiotas de mi raza.

Rose comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la morena, mirándole fijo, esperando que dé el siguiente paso. Ya que por diferencia de altura, no podía alcanzar su rostro y simplemente el ser dominante no iba del todo con ella.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- estaba notablemente sonrojada.

— Me estas respondiendo con una pregunta.

— Pero no has preguntado nada, querida-rio la chica, quien comprendía perfectamente hacia donde iba ahora la Lalonde y que clase de "respuesta" buscaba.

La morena se inclinó un poco, tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas estaban sumamente sonrojadas.

Rose se estiro un poco de puntillas para alcanzar finalmente el rostro de Kanaya, ansiaba probar de esos labios negros y sensuales.

Un toque suave y superficial, pero suficientemente intenso como para que ambas lograran conectarse y sentir que estaban destinadas a aquel encuentro desde el primer momento.

Se separaron lentamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos. La morena le dedico una dulce sonrisa a la menor, quien la correspondió.

— Nos veremos mañana, ¿no?-pregunto la rubia.

Kanaya asintió con la cabeza, aun algo ruborizada por lo ocurrido.

Acompaño a la Lalonde hasta un poco más lejos de su hogar, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, nerviosa porque alguien pudiera verles.

Se sentía algo idiota por sentirse tan insegura, pero aun no podía confiarse del todo. Mantener esa relación iba a ser difícil.

.

Rose llego a su casa, entrando sin hacer ruido.

Vio a su madre dormida sobre el sofá con su celular en una mano y una copa vacía en la otra. Asumía que había estado contándole sobre sus aventuras a su mejor amiga.

Subió a su habitación, allí vio que no tenía tiempo para dormir ni siquiera un poco. Se había pasado de la hora premeditada junto a la morena, pero no se arrepentía para nada.

Sonrió de una manera algo tierna al recordar lo ocurrido, mientras se colocaba su uniforme y partía a la escuela.

A pesar de los desórdenes que provocaría en su horario y que incluso su rendimiento académico podría verse afectado, estaba dispuesta totalmente a seguir con lo que ese día había empezado.

Su futuro parecía sonreírle y hacerle gestos agradables a la par que una sosa música sonaba tras cada escena que ocurría en su mente, escenas protagonizadas por ella.

Estaba feliz.

Su primer romance adolecente, lleno de magia y expectativas.

Aquí comenzaría su idilio, el cual recién empezaba a tomar color.

* * *

_Se que quizá puse a Kanaya demasiado "sumisa" aunque no lo siento tan así,  
__siempre le he visto mas prudente y delicada, también un poco mas "sentimental" incluso que Rose.  
_

_Dejando eso de lado, ellas me encantan 3 y espero que les agrade como va tomando forma esto (?)_

_¿Reviews? Acepto ideas, criticas constructivas y quisiera saber sus opiniones :3_

_Nos leemos pronto nenitos 3_


End file.
